toy soldiers 2867
by the good dr
Summary: sequel to my other story toy soldiers, but could stand alone. Set in 2867, muggles and wizardkind are at each others throats in a war. the only problem is, why. being rewritten and on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 the begining

if you didn't read the first story, don't worry most of this story won't deal with the first story, too much. Please review. P.S. obviously set in 2867

* * *

The year is 2867, and the toy soldiers are back, with more bite than ever.

I closed the file in my neural implant. It was the most recent publishing of the units known as toy soldiers. I was one of them. While the program was discontinued in 2014 a similar program was enacted in 2135. This was a United Nations authorized unit who was trained to initiate first contact with any extra-terrestrial life. Like the toy soldiers they were trained early (4 or 5 years of age.) However this training was for diplomacy and self defense. In the year 2498 humanity learned it wasn't alone. An alien craft landed outside of the U.N. building in New York. Their intentions seemed peaceful. Then they declared war on us, not more than 24 hours later. The battle raged for 10 years. Billions of humans died. The toy soldier program had been reenacted. Most of Asia and Europe were destroyed; the continents of North and South America were unscathed for some reason. Out of several millions of troops the toy soldiers (numbering in the hundreds) were a great success, killing two mother ships, while thousands of othershad failed to destroy one.

The war ended in 2508 when all the aliens (called Desiks) left earth. It is still unknown why they attacked and why they left. In a world once populated by 10 billion, there were only 1 ½ billion survivors. The Desiks were not so dissimilar from us. They had the ability to control magic. It is even hypothesized that they used magic to power their ships. The muggle community was alerted to the presence of the magical one during the war.

The world was put into peace as magic and technology combined to create new inventions in every field of science. This era of peace lasted for 300 years. In 2812 muggles and wizards were feeling tensions that had been around since before the middle ages. Two governments were formed; one was for muggles, the other for wizards. The toy soldiers were sent to try and quell radicals on both sides. It is even rumored that a wizarding form of the toy soldiers where created, though no proof has yet surfaced. The other government was for wizards. Much of the magical creatures that once lived were killed in the war with the Desiks. Now in 2867 humanity looks like it will once again be thrown into the fires of war.

July 10 2867

London

1830

def.link: inactive due to stealth mode.

Orders: stay hidden among wizarding community, if war breaks out do not retreat, only damage enemy military if friendly attack seems imminent.

Number of fellow toys: all 30 squads located here. Each squad has 4 members, all vitals green.

def.link opened by General Horton Evergreen: Captain Edward Albertson (field commander of toy soldiers) Political tensions are high, expect war at any moment, we are withdrawing troops from the area as a sign of good will, do not under any circumstances let your identities be discovered. If war breaks out cut all def.link connections. I expect that this won't be a problem. Maintain connection schedule unless of imminent discovery or open war. Def.link closed.

I gave the other squad leaders the information. I then opened the link to my squad, the most experienced and oldest of the toy soldiers. I transferred our orders, and requested to meet them by the mall at 1900.

Unlike the original toy soldiers we did not have 6 members, nor did we have specialized members, though many groups chose to have certain people do certain things (examples sniping, spying, explosives, ECT.) Instead we have 4 members, each trained exactly as the other. We were enhanced with implants designed to improve every sense, improve healing (including the ability to re-grow limbs), link to other def.link enabled soldiers and computers, improve memory (both the amount held and retention), see multiple light variants (including IR, and UV), detect energy (magical, electrical, thermal, radiation ECT.), release magical energy, improve muscle strength, and reaction time. Of course this was all powered by magic.

It was 1900 and still I was alone at the mall. I was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. Some I had seen from the magical school that I went to as part of my cover up. Many wizarding schools had been blown to pieces in the war with the Desiks, excluding the most famous, Hogwarts.

* * *

please review 


	2. Chapter 2 why fear a name?

No action yet, but kind of funny, or stupid, depends on your outlook

* * *

I looked around. I saw Victoria and ducked. If she saw me here, she'd kill me. I had said no to a study date tonight. She was a local, who I was "going out with". I had tried to stay as detached as possible, but let's just say I was starting to become, dare I say it, in love. I could practically hear my drill instructor yelling at me telling me not to become attached.

"Hiding from someone again?" a voice behind me teased.

"Only you Elizabeth."

"I hate that name."

"Fine, Smith."

"Thanks for using my last name, that's really good, because I just realized we don't have families."

"Would you prefer your middle name?"

"Fine just call me Lizzy"

"No I think I'll call you…"

"Remember what happened to Tex when he pissed me off?"

"Fine you win."

"Damn I missed an argument."

"No Anita this was nothing." Lizzy stated, bluntly

"You two keep fight'n like that it's gonna be a war zone." Tex said as he walked towards us. Out of all of us he was the only one who didn't blend in. he stood at 7 foot 3 and was 350 pounds of pure muscle, and he was not "adopted" by the toy soldiers. At eight he was attacked by several wizards back in Texas, for no reason. The three kids that jumped him were two years older, and still he held them off. He "volunteered" to join. His accent was clearly Texan, and his dress did not conform to the norm in London. He almost always dressed like a cowboy, and honestly I thought he might give our identities away at any moment. Luckily there were many wizards from the Americas moving here to escape the anti-wizard movement, so we didn't look too out of place.

"I hope you didn't literally mean that." It was a cool voice.

"No officer I didn't..."

"You damned Yanks are a disease, I hope you mess up, I'll be there to watch as you get thrown in jail, and laugh as you die."

I tried to show we could manipulate magic "see we have wands, we can use them…"

"Well then have a nice day." At the end his voice was full of hatred. He walked off.

Hollywood had given us a reputation, and made people wary of children. Unlike the movies we did not simply go into hiding killing people unnoticed. Nor did we only kill witches and wizards, or steal children to make them serve our cause. No we were different, hiding in the shadows of the norm waiting to be needed.

"Should we go to that new museum? They're supposed to have the dark lord's remains, and the death stick." It was Anita; she knew we were going to be fallowed.

"No I'll pass, that's all probably just junk they found anyway." I said trying to avoid the damned museum. Ever since we got here all she wanted to do was visit museum after museum. Of coarse we had loads of free time, but when you've seen one museum you've seen them all.

"Why don't you call him by his name?" Tex said. His confusion was understandable, even after being dead for hundreds of years his name still sent fear to people's hearts.

"Why do we remember our greatest evils?" was her reply

Def.link opened by General Horton Evergreen: all units under United Muggle Peoples (UMP) authority. Shits hit the fan open war close links now!

Def.link closed

* * *

Please review! i promise I'll pay you. (when pigs learn to fly)


	3. Chapter 3 in three minutes

We all looked around

We all looked around. It had only been a few seconds and nothing big had happened.

"Think I should head home." We all said at the same time. It wouldn't surprise me if all of us were scared. I stopped walking after ¾ of a mile, and looked at my, place of residency. Although it really was an apartment that had been abandoned, I was amazed at how much I had it fixed up. At least the doors locked, and it had windows. It wasn't a castle, but it was mine. Why we were scared I didn't know. We had all fought before, and we had orders, but to do nothing, it went against all our instincts. I watched the news through my implants (they can pick up TV signals). I saw a female reporter behind a desk through my closed eyes.

…_the last orbiting fleet of ships was decommissioned today due to cutbacks in joint military spending. Critics say that if earth were to be attacked we would be highly vulnerable. Supporters say that the orbital stations will be able to hold the line against almost any threat. This cutback will not affect the Retribution battle group however. It is planed that when they return back to Earth in another year they will remain in orbit to take the place of all the ships that have been decommissioned…_ I really didn't care. Something didn't sound right. If this was open war, why the hell wasn't it on the news?

July 11 2867

London- School

1334

def.link: inactive

Orders: stay hidden among wizarding community, do not retreat, and only damage enemy military if friendly attack seems imminent. Don't get captured.

Number of fellow toys: all 30 squads located here. Each squad has 4 members. Vitals of friendlies unknown. Personal vitals green.

It was my free period. I never liked this school, it lacked history, it lacked personality, and it had gangs. Gangs with histories of violence.

"Oy yank, get your ass over here." It was a gang member from young death, a gang very similar to the death eaters of old.

"I'd prefer if you called me John (my middle name)."

"We're going to teach you who your superiors are." I didn't doubt his intent to harm me for a minute.

We each had our wands out. That's another misconception about us toy soldiers, that we don't use magic. We might not be good at it, but at least we can pass it as weak magic. I was surrounded by four members. I ran through several simulations before they could say a word. My conclusion was that, short of giving my enhanced abilities away, all I could do was flee.

"Avada Kedavra!" they weren't looking to get into the gang, they were looking to get higher up in it.

"You can't hit shit!" I laughed as I easily side stepped the curse. Several more curses went flying my way, each harder to dodge than the last. I threw a trash can at them as hard as someone with my muscle mass could naturally do so. It gave me seconds to move away. I ran out the door.

"Coward!" one yelled

I looked around for a weapon. I saw a bat lying on the ground. They had run out the door, and were trying to kill me again. I shot disarmament spell at the one who had talked first. It barely fazed him. I ran at them hitting two, leaving them all stunned. I ran back through the door, trying to find help. I found more trouble instead. About six other members had been waiting, right as I ran down the hallway.

"Your ours meat!" as he said that I realized why I had been picked. They thought I would be easy.

Activating adrenaline enhancers, activating advanced targeting system, enhancing oxygen distribution, enhancing reaction time… All the stats ran through my mind.

Now I was fighting at 100 of my abilities, they wouldn't last a minute. I kept dashing forward, knocking four down in less than a second. The other two were standing in aw. I didn't let them recover. A round house kick to each left them winded on the floor. I grabbed my less than lethal pulse emitter. The original four had turned the corner. I hit them all. I looked around me to see that they were all incapacitated. I modified their memories so that I was innocent, and never there. I noted the time 1337.

"At least I got some action" I laughed to myself. Damn did I wish I would have more. But like they say, be careful what you wish.


	4. Chapter 4 Retribution

Sorry these chapters are all so short, I'm rewriting them as best I can while still holding on to the original storyline. Things will be different from the original storyline as you could tell from the last chapter. Things will be different, and hopefully make more sense.

* * *

July 11 2867

Space- 2.56 light years from earth. Earth ship Retribution

1804

: N/A

Orders: Hunt for Desiks

Number of toys: 1 squad specially trained for zero-G combat

Fleet status: battle cruiser Retribution minimal damage to communications, carrier Capricorn minimal damage to starboard engine, science ship Albus Dumbledore no damage, frigates Orion the Hunter and Little Bighorn no damage, and repair ship Nexus no damage.

"Lt. Olsen please report to the briefing room." I looked at the time. I had only been off shift for an hour.

"Retribution are we experiencing problems?" I asked the voice recognition system the ships response was emotionless as it had always been.

"No problems have been ascertained."

"Who called for me?"

"Admiral Halway." I didn't like taking orders from a witch, but that kind of happens when you're a toy soldier. I walked towards the briefing room, right next to the bridge.

"Lt. Olsen, you took some time."

"Sorry mam." I saluted as the admiral scolded me. I noticed all the captains were in here as well.

"As you all probably know The Albus Dumbledore has encountered a Desik contact on long range sensors," I went over the sensor logs through my implants while everyone else watched the slideshow on the screen. "as you can clearly see it is close to Sol. A little too close for us to let by."

"How long will it take us to reach them?" Captain Hanford of the Capricorn asked.

"We aren't going." The Admiral stated. Several questions were asked. "Retribution will attempt to board the ship, using the Toy Soldiers, in around five hours." I looked up.

"You're crazy right. You're sending all four of us. Isn't that overkill?"

"No, I'm sending you in with a few Special Forces teams. If you look at the size of the ship you'll see why." I did as she asked. The ship was at least three times the size of Retribution.

"Mam, my team works better alone."

"Those are my orders now LT. Olsen you are dismissed." I saluted as I left the room.

opened: Grab your guns we got several hours before we get a suicide mission with some SFs. So just bring your good luck charms and hopefully the Admiral will keep the SFs to guard duty. closed.

* * *

Yes I know they sound cocky, but I'm trying to make them have a personality. Expect conflict between Lt. Olsen and Halway. Also expect more magic to be used. Sorry I won't be bitching and moaning for reviews like I used to, but I don't feel like it right now.

signed the good dr.


	5. Chapter 5 Vampyre

I decided that it would be important to create some background between the two groups of Toy Soldiers I'm writing about. So this starts out as a flashback to something called project Vampyre. The rest of the chapter is unchanged from it's original format.

* * *

January 10 2864

Above Transylvania- ancient castle

0011 (local time)

Def.link inactive

Orders: infiltrate vampire compound. See project vampyre for further details.

Number of fellow toys: two squads, all vitals green

I jumped out into the night sky. I saw the navy boys jump out behind me. I gripped the cords to the parachute. Yes we were using such ancient technology as parachutes. It was the only thing that wouldn't be detectable by sensors, and it was relatively quiet.

Def.link opened by Petty Officer Olsen

To: Everyone; that includes you army hotshots.

This is pure stealth, close quarters combat. Don't deploy your chutes until the pre-determined altitude. Def.link closed.

I pulled the cord at the pre-determined altitude. In a few seconds we had infiltrated the only Vampire compound left in the universe. These few were different from previous generations. A cure for vampirism had been found, and these few remained. Several laws forbade us from attacking the Vampires for being vampires; it was a bunch of BS about human rights and such. However the things in there had been attacking the locals. It was our duty to take them out. We were fighting on there turf and in there favorite time of day. They'd never see it coming.

We walked up to the castle wall. My M-56 carbine was firm in my hand. This was my first mission. The navy boys were really just here to supervise and make sure we didn't screw up. Tex held his M-46 heavy machine gun like a newborn baby. Anita held the M-87 multi-purpose weapon, a gun capable of being switched from a rifle, to a sniper rifle, to an anti tank weapon, and it was the only gun to still support a bayonet. Lizzy held her M-56 carbine just like me. The navy boys held a similar array of weaponry.

"Tex, I need a hole in that wall now." PO Olsen ordered. Even though he was seventeen and Tex was fourteen, Tex still stood an inch taller.

"Want me to punch it?"

"No, I want an explosion so big everyone on earth can hear you. OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO SILENTLY PUNCH A HOLE IN THE WALL IN A BLACK OPS MISSION!" he nearly yelled, well it sounded like a near yell with our enhanced hearing.

"You're the boss." A small hole was quickly made. We moved bricks out of the wall until we could all crawl through. I brought my gun up to my chest. The targeting reticule from my optical implant came up. All was clear. PO Olsen ordered me and Anita to head down the right hallway. Lizzy and Tex headed down the left, and the navy boys would guard the exit. I immediately came across a female vampire. The silenced round hit her square in the head, then another hit her heart. It was sad, her face was quite beautiful. But such instincts as lust weren't needed right now. We moved towards a large chamber. Anita pulled me back quickly. I could hear conversations, though what they were about was unclear. I peaked around the corner with a spy cam. If it wasn't for the blood filled pool, I would have said this was a normal dinner. I motioned for Anita to hit them with explosive rounds. We were over looking the dinner from a balcony. Anita fired the Anti tank round. The concussion ripped most of the vampires apart, leaving the rest full of shrapnel. We walked down. It was obvious that we had just attacked all the vampires in the castle. We jumped down from the balcony. Some were groaning, begging for mercy. I made their suffering end. I didn't dare to look at the faces of my targets. I didn't want to remember those faces. I stopped over a baby. He was still clinging to his vampire mother. His mouth opened to reveal fangs. I grabbed my pistol, and aimed at the infant's heart. I tried not to feel remorse as I ended the life of a child. In the months following we wouldn't have an operation that was that big, or horrific. The navy boys were assigned to the Retribution battle group, and my team, well we eventually went to London to be spies.

July 12 2867

London- School

1233

Def.link inactive

Orders: stay hidden among wizarding community. Don't get caught.

Number of fellow toys: all 30 squads located here. Each squad has 4 members. Vitals of friendlies unknown. Personal vitals green.

It was the last day of school, and I was shocked. In my hand, I had a transfer to Hogwarts. I was confused; nothing had been making sense since we were ordered to cut def.link. We hadn't heard anything about the war. It was almost like war was never declared. Anita had decided to try to communicate to General Horton Evergreen. It was almost as if def.link didn't exist. We couldn't communicate with anything. No computers, no troops, no nothing. And now this.

"John you'll never guess what I got!" it was Victoria

"Wow me too." I faked enthusiasm.

"So why did they transfer you?"

"Quitich and Defense against the dark arts, and you?"

"History and potions." I replied not thrilled

"HAHA!" Victoria's laugh rude as I had ever heard her.

I had concluded def.link was safe to use.

Def.link opened: to all my "friends" party at my house! 2000 Def.link closed.

I had sent the message to all the toy soldiers. It was our code to meet. I had to tell everyone in person. I knew there was something wrong. True I was good at both potions and history, but why? I would be entering my sixth year and I would have hade to show nearly inhuman abilities in both to be transferred. Hogwarts had now become a school for gifted witches and wizards. Being transferred was nearly unheard of.

2100 "party"

We had the music up loud to hide our discussion.

"Captain why go?" it was Collin, the leader of the youngest squad.

"I think there is something... that doesn't make sense. I think I'm looking for answers. Lt. Elizabeth Smith will be in charge while I'm gone."

"Sir we know who will be in charge. I hope you're not deserting."

"Corporal I hope that's a joke."

"No Sir."

The rest of the evening went on like that. I now felt the same regret I had when I had killed those vampires. It was slightly different now. I felt like I was abandoning my duty. When you are taught from birth to never shy away from duty, when you don't do what you were ordered to, it feels worse than doing a soulless act that you were ordered to do.

* * *

Sorry that it takes so long to only slightly update this story. The majority of my time is now for ME ME ME. All time is whatever time zone London is in (unless specified otherwise). Now on to International Police, and possibly my broom shop thingy.


	6. Chapter 6 Boarding the ship

Hey guys, remember this fic? Yeah I've been having a wave of writing coming the past few weeks and I finally decided to do another chapter for this fic. I'd have done something for International Police, but uh... I have too many ideas to implement, I can't decide which ones to use. Expect the next chapter within the next two weeks.

This chapter is over two thousand words, longer than any other chapter in the story so far. Then again with only five or six hundred words a chapter that's not too hard to top. As a recap, the earth battlecruiser Retribution was set to attack the alien ship. This is the attack.

* * *

July 12 2867

Space- Currently in a faster than light wormhole, relative location unknown.

Earth ship Retribution

00:43 (GMT)

: N/A

Orders: Board Desik ship.

Number of toys: 1 squad specially trained for zero-G combat

Fleet status: battle cruiser Retribution minimal damage to communications.

As my squad was preparing to board the enemy ship, I checked and rechecked Retribution's sensor logs. At the moment something wasn't adding up. Several of the numbers being crunched through the FTL drive weren't adding up, and if I am correct about how wrong they are, we will also have opened a wormhole through time as well as space. However the odds of that being true are approximately one in eight hundred trillion, nine hundred and ninety seven billion, thirty million, two hundred and thirteen thousand, and three hundred and three. The computers were especially designed for that not to happen, and the shear level of energy that would be required to create that opening in space and time for a ship a large as Retribution would be impossible for her generators to create. Besides if one looked closely at an FTL computer it wouldn't be that hard to see numbers that should lead to a different outcome than what really happens. I had actually seen this happen on about twenty different occasions, it wasn't very concerning. I checked to make sure the rails to my antipersonnel railgun were capable of firing. Lt. Alice Killjoy was currently listening to some wizard rock from the twentieth century. I don't know how anyone could stand music from that century, but it always seemed to calm her down. Lt. Jose Gonzales was simply staring at the wall, probably mentally cursing the Admiral for forcing the Death Dealers (the wizarding equivalent of Special Forces) to join us. I'm not entirely sure; he blocked everyone from reading his thoughts. Lt. Joyce Downs was engaging in activities that I am certain were against Toy Soldier's regulation. More likely than not with a Marine named Larry Kentfield. The only reason she kept her rank was because she was on this mission. We all needed to be of lieutenant rank in order to (and I quote the political bigwig who thought this one up) "Provide for the proper leadership abilities needed for less experienced men, while still being able to be used as tools by command personnel". While we were all the same rank, I was the designated leader right from the start.

The stench of dungbombs and the sheer look of mischief on her face confirmed my suspicion as Joyce walked into the armory.

"You know, if I ever had a real father I'm certain you'd remind me of him." She said as she began inspecting her equipment.

Our empathic relationships were to say the least just like a real family. I was the father, Killjoy was the weary mother, Gonzales was the brother who locked himself in his room all day, and Downs was the rebellious daughter.

"And in the event I ever have a daughter I'm sure she'll remind me of you when she's in her early twenties yet acts like she's five." I replied.

We heard the unmistakable footfalls of some of the most respected witches and wizards in the human race walk to the room we were in. To say the Death Dealers were the best was an understatement. I had seen them do feats varying from lifting eight ton sections of hull plating with magic, to simply lighting a cigarette with a fiendfyre curse. Neither of which were easy to do. We almost had some respect for these nameless soldiers. Almost.

But they were nameless, rankless, and soulless.

All six of them wore masks with a skull painted on them. The robes they wore made it impossible to tell their gender, or weight. Each looked to be the same height, thought if one looked closely enough they could see that some wore much taller boots than the others. The rumor that they never died was brought about by their looks, one could not tell the difference between them. They were easily replaceable, or about as replaceable as a highly skilled wizard or witch could be.

"We jump in three." One of the Death Dealers stated through an artificially altered voice.

"And don't forget to bring ammunition." Said another in a voice that even we couldn't distinguish from the first Death Dealer. He was not so kindly bringing up the one weakness of muggle weapons, their need for ammunition

"Just try and keep our asses clear." I retorted. "We don't feel like having to waste our time shooting in two directions."

Before anyone could continue the argument the armory lighting turned red; a signal for the ten of us to get into the drop pods. I put on the helmet for my space suit which clicked to signify a hard seal. The Death Dealers threw up a modified bubble head charm designed to engulf the whole body. We stepped into our individual pods, and strapped in. the door to the pod shut and depressurized. I turned the safety on my gun off.

The light blinked red in about two minutes as Retribution entered normal space and oriented herself to face the enemy ship. I watched the external camera as the alien ship started firing in retaliation. Retribution's guns fired back as well, both ships' shields burning silver to stop the projectiles. Our shields failed first, and I felt the hull shudder as it was punctured. The enemy's shields failed thirty three seconds later and we were launched, even before I had time to register the lighting change to green. I had truly failed to appreciate the size of the alien ship in the briefings and on the camera. Somehow seeing it with my own eyes for three point one eight seconds before I crashed into it made me realize this ship was huge. My pod broke through the hole, and the door shot out of the "bottom" of the tube. I suffered a little disorientation from being sent from one gravitational field to another. I was now on my back and had to crawl out the drop pod. I was immediately notified of Retribution's retreat from the fight. Several large, unarmored, and unarmed aliens were the first to greet me. The Desiks looked rather like very bulky, very hairy werewolves, only with bigger eyes, human like hands, and a shorter snout with larger canine teeth. One attempted to attack me with its bare hand while the others fled.

It tried to slash at me with its small claws; however I grabbed its arm and snapped the elbow. I then wrapped my left leg around its right and threw it on the ground. My boot connected with the alien's ribs, creating a very large cracking sound and from what I could tell puncturing the Desik's lungs.

Defense Link opened by Lt. Joyce Downs.

_Guys help, one of the Death Dealers has been hit pretty badly and it looks like the hairy apes want to surround us. Please help now!_

Defense Link closed.

Joyce was about one level above me. I quickly ran through the halls of the ship meeting surprisingly little resistance until I hit a flight of stairs which were likely used in the event the elevators were out of commission. I stumbled upon a whole army of Desik warriors clad in golden armor. I opened fire. Three of them went down as the miniature railgun rounds pierced through the back of their skulls. I rolled out of the way as what looked like the alien equivalent of a reductor curse was sent my way. Several flashes of green signified that two Death Dealers had come to the aid of their fallen comrade.

Defense Link opened by Lt. Joyce Downs

_Fuck guys hurry up and get off your asses, and save ours. I'm not lying when I say we're in some deep shit. Mr. Wizard here is coughing up blood and I can't stop shooting the enemy long enough to help the poor bastard out one way or another._

Defense Link closed.

The Desik soldiers took up defensive positions to repel our advance. Alien spells started flying in from behind us. We took cover behind support structures, with the Death Dealers attacking the reinforcements and me focusing on the remaining Desiks. I took out another ten enemies before being forced to take cover and reload. Killjoy and Gonzales began mowing down the reinforcements while the remaining Death Dealers hold the rear. We pushed forward until we had killed all of the Desiks in the area and been able to help the wounded Death Dealer who was now without his signature mask. He was currently convulsing and foaming at the mouth as well as spitting blood, and Joyce had somehow forgotten to mention the fact that he was also missing an arm. Alice broke out her medical kit and shot him full of pure skele-grow. This wasn't the watered down version most hospitals gave, this was the real shit. His convulsions became stronger and he began to scream as the awful pain of regrowing a limb in a matter of minutes became apparent to him. The five death Dealers were taking watch while us Toy Soldiers were aiding their fallen brother.

His mouth began to foam even more. Alice then shot him full of an instant antiviral. He began making choking noises which signaled he was having an allergic reaction. I handed Alice the bronchodilator which she instantly inserted into the poor man's throat. We laid him on his side to allow the vomit and foam and blood to exit his mouth. His convulsions had slowed down, and now only appeared to be from the pure skele-grow. His screams of agony had also subsided. The man couldn't have been more than twenty three and he had short cropped hair of indiscernible color. His black eyes seemed wild and in a state beyond shear terror. It took five minutes for his arm to fully grow back. I then shot him full of sugar to temporarily give him energy he had lost. He slipped his mask back on and shakily stood up and picked up his wand. I'll give it to him; the bastard sure could trooper on.

Defense Link opened by Admiral Judith Halway

_Why isn't that ship destroyed soldier? We'll pick you up, but first you need to set that bomb near the core, before we can risk rescuing you._

Defense Link closed.

Defense Link opened by Lt. Joseph Olsen

_Admiral I told you not to let anyone else join the attack; we now have one recovering Death Dealer. And out of pure curiosity would you care to tell us where this oh so important reactor is anyways?_

Defense Link closed.

We immediately received the location of the reactor through our implants.

"Jose, you and I are going to go to the location the Admiral gave us with that bomb you're carrying and set it on a delayed fuse of about three minutes. I want everyone else ready to abandon ship, and Alice keep a damn close eye on the wounded Death Dealer.

"Aye sir!" everyone shouted in affirmative.

Jose and I ran as fast as we could towards the reactor, which as fate would have it was on the same deck as us. Our fast push forward kept pushing them pack. I ducked behind a support beam as a silver light was shot at me. Most of the aliens had been killed, and only six or seven defenders were left. Jose was quickly disarmed and immobilized by a shot from the rear. Flashes of green hit shot out from behind me, killing the enemies. I swung around only to meet the red flash of a disarmament spell.

"I told the muggle not to save me." He spat. "Give me the bomb; I'll make certain they don't defuse it."

"You're wasting your life." I pointed out.

"I will never be saved by a muggle. Now go before I take you out with me." He ordered as he took the bomb off Jose's back. He headed toward the reactor room, which was just outside the next door. He set the fuse and ran in; with one hand carrying the bomb and the other one shooting hexes and curses at the Desiks. Jose slowly rose up.

"Let's get going." I said. It took us thirty seconds to reach an airlock without having to fight any enemies. I blew the door away with plastic explosives. Everyone else was currently waiting outside in a stealthed transport. We had approximately one minute and thirty seconds to escape the blast by the time we were picked up.

"Killjoy, why the hell didn't you tell me that the wounded Death Dealer wanted to waste his life?" I asked.

"Because we stole his honor." She replied.

* * *

As always I'm begging for your reviews. And just to point this out if you see similarities between this and the Halo novel Fall of Reach... yeah I kind of took a few ideas from it.

signed the good dr.


End file.
